Fiel a sus amos hasta el final
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: A Kreacher le gusta servir a tan iluestre e importante familia como son los Black. Este fic participa del Reto "De mascotas y criaturas mágicas" del Foro " Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus". Personaje: Kreacher.


**Fiel a sus amos hasta el final **

**Por_ Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto "De mascotas y criaturas mágicas" del Foro "__Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"._

**Criatura Mágica:** Elfo doméstico.

**Personaje:** Kreacher.

* * *

Kreacher ha sido un buen elfo doméstico.

Él ha servido a la familia Black desde su nacimiento y ha acatado las órdenes de cada miembro de la familia de forma tan servicial como su madre lo hizo tantos años antes a su nacimiento. Siempre ha obedecido las órdenes de sus amos porque para él es un placer poder servir a tan ilustre e importante familia como son los Black. Le gusta ordenar la casa porque sabe que a su ama Walburga le gusta ver todo en su lugar correspondiente y todas las mañanas clasifica las cartas que llegan para su amo Orión porque sabe que el señor es algo despistado cuando de correo se trata.

El señorito Sirius es quien siempre le da más dolores de cabeza al pobre de Kreacher. Siempre está planeando algún modo de sacar al pequeño elfo de sus casillas y cuando Kreacher recuerda el fuego artificial que el señorito Sirius metió en el pavo relleno que él hizo con tanto esmero, le dan ganas de ahorcar al señorito Sirius pero luego se recuerda que es hijo de su ama y sus ganas asesina se suavizan. El señorito Regulus es opuesto a su hermano como el día a la noche y Kreacher no recuerda ninguna ocasión donde él lo haya desestabilizado de algún modo, es por eso que el señorito Regulus es su favorito.

La verdadera razón por la que Kreacher detesta al señorito Sirius es porque él lastima a su ama y muchas veces ha descubierto a su ama Walburga llorando por su culpa. La primera vez que su ama lloró por culpa de su primogénito fue cuando el señorito Sirius fue seleccionado para Gryffindor y se convirtió en la vergüenza de la familia. ¡Un Black en Gryffindor! Algo que a lo largo de la historia de la ancestral familia jamás tuvo lugar. El señorito Sirius no es como su hermano Regulus que ha hecho todo lo que se ha esperado de él y Kreacher cree fervientemente que jamás lo será.

El ambiente en el número doce de Grimmauld Place es denso como la niebla y a Kreacher no le cuesta darse cuenta las miradas resentidas que le hecha su ama Walburga a su amo Orión y la indiferencia que suele mostrar el señorito Regulus ante todo lo que está sucediendo. La noche anterior, el señorito Sirius se ha marchado de la casa, prometiendo no volver jamás y hasta ahora no ha dado señales de querer volver.

— ¡Kreacher ven aquí inmediatamente! —la orden de su ama Walburga llega rápidamente a sus oídos y sin tardar más de cinco segundos, el elfo se aparece junto a ella.

—Kreacher aquí está para su ama Walburga —dice haciendo una reverencia y sus ojos azules parecen destellar—. ¿En qué puede serle útil Kreacher?

Entonces el elfo se de cuenta que se ha aparecido en la habitación del señorito Sirius y que sus pertenencias están tan desordenadas como de costumbre.

—No quiero que limpies ni vuelvas a ordenar esta habitación, quiero que la cierres y que no se vuelva a abrir. ¿Me has entendido?

El elfo doméstico vuelve a hacer una reverencia.

—Kreacher obedece las órdenes de su ama Walburga. Si su ama Walburga no quiere que Kreacher vuelva a entrar a esta habitación, Kreacher así lo hará.

—Muy bien —dice la señora y al elfo le da la impresión que va a derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento—. Espera hasta el anochecer quiero...

Ella no termina la oración y Kreacher sabe que quiere despedirse de las pertenencias del señorito Sirius pero no es competencia suya completar sus palabras. El elfo desaparece de la habitación con un chasquido y regresa a la cocina para encargarse de la cena de esa noche que va a volver a ser tan silenciosa como la noche anterior, después que el señorito Sirius se marchó de la casa.

«Fiel a sus amos hasta el final.»


End file.
